


Another NurseyDex Soulmate AU

by sebhasregrets



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hockey, I mean, It's gonna get gay, It's just not there yet, M/M, More tags to be added, Rating will go up, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebhasregrets/pseuds/sebhasregrets
Summary: Original title: Motherfucking Check Please Soulmate AU holy shit I thought I was done with fanfics but noooooo at least this one isnt about real people amirite jesus christDex wants a soulmate, and he finds his. The question is, will his soulmate want him back?Check Please! is by Ngozi Ukazu, not me. http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/





	Another NurseyDex Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is literally a piece of shit, but read it anyways because I tried. Let me know if you find any errors. There's not a lot of dialog in this chapter, I'm sorry. Dex spends a lot of time in his head in this, heads up. Anyways, here's nothing.

From the day he could first understand the concept of soulmates, Dex knew he wanted one. When he was a kid, he wanted a best friend to share everything with. He would stay up and night, imagining what his soulmate would look like, what they would enjoy, debating on their favorite color and animal. As he grew, his ideas changed. By the time he was fourteen, he realized that maybe his soulmate wouldn't be platonic, and by the time he was sixteen, the mental image of his soulmate was almost always male. After Dex’s first heartbreak (he was seventeen, and Eli McNally broke up with him via text during C lunch), he began dreaming of how his soulmate would hold him tight, whispering sweet nothings and comforting him. Soon enough, he began to dream of how his soulmate would feel under him, soft skin and radiating heat, soft lips, silky hair… he hoped his soulmate was soft. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It wasn't really a surprise when Dex got scouted by Samwell. He knew he was good, he was the best defenceman in his school, by far. It was a surprise, though, when he got the full ride scholarship. As soon as he opened the letter with the giant Samwell emblem on it and read it, he went straight to his parents and showed them. 

“I mean, it's not the cheapest, and it’s not a public school, but at least it’s more liberal, right?” Dec said, fingering the corner of the paper.

His mom smiled at him. “You have a full ride anyways, so it’s not like money’s an issue. Plus, there’s a legend about higher chances of meeting your soulmate there, believe it or not.” Dex found that he couldn’t stop part of himself from believing, or at least hoping for it. 

After doing some research, he was relieved to know that he’d be safe there, since one fourth of the campus population didn’t fit into a heteronormative category. It was named the #1 most LGBTQ-friendly campus, as chosen by US News & World Report for four years, so he’d be fine. He could come out and not have to worry, for once. It’s not that his parents didn’t know he was gay. They were accepting, and for that he was grateful. They both were worried, though, but seemed to calm down when he told them that he was considering Samwell. His dad smiled and told him about all of the great programs, and his mom visibly relaxed when he brought it up as an option. 

It didn’t take long for him to agree to go on a campus visit, just to check things out. So, here he was, in a hockey arena, talking to a bunch of strangers and hoping to fit in. He must be nervous, though, because everything seems… too much. The lights seem too bright, the colors too vivid, the air too cold. He could smell sweat, which wasn’t all that weird, but he could also smell the ice, which was strange. There was also this underlying scent of lavender and something else, something flowery that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. He’d figure it out later, probably. It’d come to him. 

Eventually, a tiny, yet terrifying girl with a clipboard introduced everyone, and a literal ball of sunshine passed out goodie bags. Dex found that said ray of sunshine baked mini pies, and all of his nerves melted away at the first taste. They reminded him of home. Through the tour, he learned some things about the other kids there. Chris is adorable, energetic, and huge Sharks fan who smiled at him upon first sight. Dex couldn’t help but smile back, and chat with him. Chris’s energy and smile were contagious, and soon enough, Dex was grinning from ear to ear. Next, he talked to Derek, who was very attractive. Like, insanely attractive. Think, Adonis. Dex can't help but hope that he'd be a defenceman, too, for the off chance of them playing together. When they talked, the room seemed to get even brighter, and the scent of lavender and something else got stronger. It must've been something Derek was wearing. Lardo, who introduced everyone, is scary, but really cool. She seemed like the kind of person that will listen without judging you, only your actions. Bitty was the one who baked the pies and it took Dex two seconds to decide that no harm would come to him if Dex had anything to do about it. Shitty knows Adonis-- Derek, and he seems pretty decent, if not a bit out there. His mustache was intimidating, but his eyes were warm and Dex couldn’t help but trust him.

It took Dex a while to realize that he was seriously considering Samwell, but once he did, he knew he had made his choice. The place may not be home, but it was beginning to feel like it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He moved into his dorm late in the summer, two weeks earlier than the rest of the student body, because they hockey team had “bonding activities” to do. Dex could only hope that they included more mini pies. 

He showed up to the rink for all the pre-season exercises and practices, and every day it seemed to get brighter, the scents sharper, every feeling he got seemed amplified. Nursey was named his defenceman partner, and every color in the locker room became more vivid. They got on the ice, and seemed to move as one. All of their passes connected, their shots were aimed well, and the scent of lavender and flowers filled the air. Their on ice chemistry did not go unnoticed by the team.

“Brahs, that was like, some legit d-manning out there,” Ransom grinned at Dex. “I can’t wait to see how you guys do during the season.”

Dex could feel the flush covering his face as he risked a glance at Nursey, who shrugged.

“That was so good!!! You guys work so well together!! I’m so happy that we get to be frogs together, it’s gonna be so cool! We’re gonna do so well!!!” Chowder rambled, his excitement getting across clearly.

Dex smiled at him. “Thanks, Chow. It’ll be a good season.” He heard Nursey hum in agreement, and he turned to smile at him. They made eye contact and the room seemed to shine. Colors became blinding, lavender overwhelmed his senses and he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Nursey. He didn’t realize that he’d walked over to him until they were a few inches apart. He shook himself out of his daze and attempted to brush it off with the offer of a fist bump, which Nursey returned with a smile. Their skin touched for milliseconds, but Dex felt it for hours. That night, he went to bed with the feeling of Nursey’s knuckles against his, and he had no idea what to do about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dex woke up to a searing pain moving down half of his back. He curled into himself, and tried to breathe. Minutes passed and the pain began to fade until he could only feel the ghost of it. Once he’s sure he’s fine, he gets out of bed and puts his shoes on. He grabs his phone and sneaks out of his room, careful not to disturb his roommate as he makes his way to the restroom. Once there, he peeled off his shirt and tosses it to the ground, and turns so his back is facing the long mirror they had on the wall. Dex pulled up his phone’s front camera and looks to see the reflexion in the mirror. When he did, he almost dropped his phone. The entire right half of his back looked like it had been painted on, blues, greens, and purples coming together to make half of a lion’s head. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The heightened senses during practice, the smell of lavender, the feeling of his knuckles, and now the tattoo… Dex had found his soulmate, and he was 99% sure it was Derek Nurse.


End file.
